godannarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Ackerman
Mira Ackerman is the pilot of Neo-Okusaer and the former partner of Goh. Biography Before the series begins proper, Mira had sacrificed herself and her robot - Neo-Okusaer - in the climactic battle that ended the first war with the Mimetic Beasts. Although the Okusaer was recovered mostly intact, Mira herself was nowhere to be found, and was presumed killed-in-action. 5 years later, it was revealed that Mira was in fact, alive, but unconscious, in the infested Club Mariner, along with a similarly unconscious Max Junior. After the battle with the Club Mariner, Kiriko discovered the bodies of both Max and Mira, alive but in a comatose state. Incredulous at their miraculous survival, she placed them both in seclusion and outside the knowledge of everyone save herself, Kagemaru, and some of the medical staff. When Mira regained consciousness, Goh was informed after he learned Max was alive as well, and was surprised and overjoyed that she was alive, however, Mira had gone through a mental regression, and was no different from a newborn child personality-wise. Goh begins spacing out in bliss, and Anna becomes suspicious about his unusual behavior, confiding in her mother about her suspicions. Although caught unawares when suggesting that Goh is hiding a woman behind her back, Kiriko dismisses her claim as over-exaggeration, but Anna was not easily convinced. Anna requests Lou to help her uncover the secret, promising to teach her how to pilot a robot in return. When she discovers Mira, Kiriko, Goh and Shinobu arrive too late to stop her, when inquiring about her identity, Kiriko informs her that she was Anna's predecessor as the pilot of the Okusaer and that, ostensibly, they didn't want her to see Mira in the sorry state she was in, effectively dodging the issue of her romantic relationship with Goh. Anna then offers to befriend the mentally-regressed woman, and Kiriko agreed. For a time, everything went smoothly, and Anna remained unaware of the truth; however, Mira revived Max from his coma and, under the influence of the Insania Virus, went on a rampage, devastating the Dannar Base and revealing the truth about Mira's romantic relationship with Goh. After Max was defeated, Mira continued to remain at the sidelines until, instinctively, she revived Shizuru in the same manner when the latter nearly died. Shortly afterwards, Mira regained her memories and continued her duties as Neo-Okusaer's pilot. During the second season, Mira continued to serve as Neo-Okusaer's pilot, she mostly kept a professional stance throughout the story, however, she began expressing some jealousy over Goh and Anna's relationship, a jealousy that eventually led Mira to bringing Goh back to the battlefield despite his being infected by the Insania virus. Personality Similar to Shizuru, Mira is a veteran pilot, and is highly-skilled in her trade. When she awakens after being trapped in a coma for five years, however, her personality was reduced to that of a newborn child, and as such, acts very childish and excessively cheerful. After reviving Shizuru at the end of season one, she regains her memories and resumes her duty as Neo-Okusaer's pilot, adopting a serious and professional demeanor. She is deeply in love with Goh, and is silently envious of the fact that it was Anna, and not her, that helped Goh overcome his depression during her long absence, but eventually comes to accept the fact that they are married and moved on with her life. Trivia *Although her name is, officially, "Mira," her tombstone seen in episode one spelled her name as "Milla." Gallery Mira.gif Mira2.jpg Category:Characters